


Sepans Nerhegeb

by bluegirl1750



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegirl1750/pseuds/bluegirl1750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape stellte sich vor den Spiegel Nerhegeb, schaute hinein und erschien sehr friedvoll und zufrieden. Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang fragend an und sagte dann: „Sir?" Ohne den Blick vom Spiegel abzuwenden nahm Snape Harrys Hand und drückte sie fest. Harry war von dieser Geste überrascht, sträubte sich aber nicht. „Ich sehe dich", sagte der Tränkemeister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Tag, alle! Meine erste Gesichte, es ist Harry/Snape slash. Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache...das ist Englisch. Darum habe ich eine Beta, honeymink. Vielen Dank an sie!! 
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr genießt!

„Warum hassen Sie mich so sehr?!" rief Harry eines Tages während der Zaubertrankstunde, unfähig seine Frustration zu verbergen. Snape hatte den Zehntklässler dafür gerügt, wie schrecklich sein Heilmittel für Furunkel gebraut war, und ließ es aus dem Kessel verschwinden, als er es sah- nicht das erste Mal, daß er dies mit einem von Harrys Trankversuchen machte. Die ganze Klasse wurde schlagartig still, einschließlich Ron und Hermine, die neben Harry saßen, gespannt auf Snapes Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Hassen?" sagte Snape, Spott in der Stimme. „Der Unterricht ist beendet. Bleiben Sie zurück, Potter."

Alle standen ruhig von ihren Sitzen auf und gingen durch die Kerkertür, als ob ihnen Harrys Schicksal egal sei. Alle außer Ron und Hermine, die vor dem Verlassen des Klassenzimmers einen Blick auf ihnzurückwarfen, besorgt, daß Harry in großen Schwierigkeiten war. Harry machte sich mental auf das gefaßt, was als nächstes kommen würde. Nachdem alle gegangen waren, schritt Snape zu Harrys Pult hinüber und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und seine samtige, schwarze Haare sahen zerzaust aus. Harry wußte, daß er wahrscheinlich einen Monat lang würde Nachsitzenmüssen, aber stattdessen wurden Snapes Gesichtszüge plötzlich weich und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er nahm Harry am Arm und drängte ihn aus dem Kerker.

Auf dem Weg legte Snape eine Eile an den Tag, als könne er sich keine Minute länger zurückhalten. Sie kamen vor der Wand an, hinter der sich, wie Harry wußte, der Raum der Wünsche befand. Den Kopf gesenkt, ging Snape schnell dreimal auf und ab, und flüsterte etwas so leise, daß Harry ihn nicht verstehen konnte. Als die Tür schließlich erschien und sie eintraten, fand Harry sich in einem verlassenen, unbenutzten Klassenzimmer. Sieben ramponierte, umgekippte Pulte befanden sich über den Raum verteilt, und die hellblaue Farbe schien von den Wänden abzublättern. Ein großer Spiegel lehnte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes an der Wand, und sie gingen hinüber. Harry erkannte ihn sofort als den Spiegel, der einem seinen Herzenswunsch zeigt. Snape stellte sich vor den Spiegel Nerhegeb, schaute hinein und erschien sehr friedvoll und zufrieden.  
Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang fragend an und sagte dann: „Sir?" Ohne den Blick vom Spiegel abzuwenden nahm Snape Harrys Hand und drückte sie fest. Harry war von dieser Geste überrascht, sträubte sich aber nicht.

„Ich sehe dich", sagte der Tränkemeister.


	2. Flüssiges Glück

Harry war verunsichert. Snape ließ seine Hand langsam los. Sein Gesicht schien schmerzerfüllt, als er weiter in den Spiegel sah. Harry starrte ihn schockiert an. Snape wandte schließlich seinen Blick ab und blickte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen an. Er sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber es einfach nicht konnte. Er wich langsam vor seinem Schüler zurück und schaffte einen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Dann wandte er sich von Harry ab und ging brüsk zur Tür. Ein Echo entstand, als es sie hinter sich zuknallte und Harry betäubt und atemlos zurückließ.

...

Am selben Abend besprach er mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum, was passiert war. Als er hereinkam, arbeitete Ron gerade widerwillig an seinem ‚Wahrsagen' Aufsatz, Hermine an ‚Alte Runen' Übersetzungen. Harry setzte sich zu ihnen an den winzigen Tisch. Hermine sagte, sie könnten jetzt nicht reden, aber Harry ignorierte sie und begann, ihnen von seinem Dilemma zu erzählen. Danach sah Hermine fassungslos aus und ihre Feder fiel ihr aus der Hand. Ron schien wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt. Nach viel betroffenem Schweigen, reagiert Hermine endlich.

„Wow", sagte Hermine. „Unglaublich! Ich hätte nie gedacht..."

Sie war völlig ratlos. „Ich…..Ich weiß nicht, Harry. „Folge deinem Gefühl. Wir können dir nicht sagen, was du da machen sollst."

Hermine sah Ron an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Er saß immer noch stocksteif da und murmelte nur vor sich hin, „Verdammt noch mal, vorher war alles so einfach..."

Hermine hatte Recht. Sie konnten nicht viel für ihn tun. Harry mußte das mit sich selbst ausmachen. Und er konnte Ron diese Reaktion nicht übel nehmen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er gedacht, daß Snape ihn haßte. Es war, als sei ein großer Teil seines Lebens eine Lüge gewesen.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatten, arbeitete Ron and Hermine in aller Stille weiter. Die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt schloß Harry die Augen, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte, aus all dem schlau zu werden. Ron und Hermine packten bald ihre Sachen ein, wünschten ihm gute Nacht und ging in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle. Harry blieb allein zurück, um über seine eigentümliche Situation nachzudenken.

Er wußte, er würde Snape zur Rede stellen müssen. Er grübelte und erwog jeden Trank und Zauberspruch, der ihm möglicherweise bei seinem Unterfangen helfen könnte. Dann fiel es ihm plötzlich ein. Er wußte, was die Auseinandersetzung am ehesten zum Erfolg führen würde: Flüssiges Glück, Felix Felicis. Es war so offensichtlich! Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht? Und er wußte auch genau, wo es zu finden war. Er lief zu seinem Schlafsaal, holte seinen Tarnumhang und die ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' aus seiner Tasche. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Ort, wo er gewiß finden würde, was er brauchte: Den Kerker. Wenn irgendjemand den Trank hätte, dann wäre es Snape.

Er steuerte zügig durch die Gänge und stieg die vielen Treppen hinab. Dabei behielt er die Karte immer im Auge und war so leise wie möglich. Zum Glück verharrte Snapes Punkt in seinem Büro. Harry erreichte schließlich die Kerkertür und betrat den dunklen, kalten Raum.

„Lumos", flüsterte er.

Nun ließ er sich von den Lichtwellen führen, die sein Zauberstab ausstrahlte. Er schritt den Raum ab und durchsuchte alle Flaschen in den Wandregalen.

Endlich fand er, wonach er gesucht hatte – eine kleine Flasche mit einer schillernden, goldenen Flüssigkeit. Auf dem weißen Etikett stand FELIX FELICIS. Er schnappte sie sich. Es war ihm egal, was passieren würde, wenn Snape bemerkte, daß der Trank abhandengekommen war.

Er ging zur Tür und blieb stehen. Der Gedanke an die nächste Zaubertrankstunde überwältigte ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf, hob seinen Zauberstab, machte eine abgehackte Handbewegung und sagte „Nox".

Dann schloß er die Tür hinter sich.

...

Harry hatte eine recht schlaflose Nacht gehabt, denn obwohl das Licht an seinem Zauberstab einen Aus-Schalter hatte, besaßen seine rasenden Gedanken so etwas nicht. Die Zaubertrankstunde kam viel schneller als ihm lieb war. Nachdem Snape die Anleitung für den Schlaftrunk an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, ging die Klasse an die Arbeit. Das Gemisch der Dämpfe in der Luft roch schrecklich. Harry war wahrscheinlich nicht der einzige, der seinen Zaubertrank verpfuscht hatte. Aber während der ganzen Stunde, kritisierte Snape Harry nicht, sondern ignorierte ihn vollkommen. So ungewöhnlich das auch war, es war Harry gerade recht. Nach dem Unterricht verließ Harry den Kerker mit dem Rest der Klasse. Aber anstatt zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu gehen, blieb er vor der Tür stehen und schaute sich um, um sicherstellen, daß niemand da war. Er nahm die Flasche aus der Tasche. Er zog den Korken heraus, lehnte den Kopf zurück und stürzte den Trank in einem Schluck hinunter. Einen Moment später ging er zögernd erneut durch die Tür.

Sein Lehrer saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vermutlich korrigierte er. Mit erzwungenem Selbstvertrauen, nährte Harry sich ihm langsam. Snape blickte auf. Seine Wangen röteten sich leicht, als er ihn erkannte.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden. Es hat damit zu tun, was gestern passiert ist."

Snape ignorierte, daß Harry ihn nicht mit "Sir" oder "Professor" ansprach. Er schloß die Augen und atmete scharf ein. Ein resignierter Blick lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich in das Unvermeidliche fügte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, legte seine Feder nieder und schaute in Harrys grüne Augen. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Hören Sie zu, Potter. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Es war ein großer Fehler und sehr unbedacht..."

Nach einer bedeutungsvollen Pause sprach Snape weiter. „Bitte vergessen Sie, was passiert ist. Ich hätte mich nicht hinreißen lassen sollen. Ich weiß, daß es nie ein ‚wir' geben wird."

Das war der Moment, auf den Harry gewartet hatte. Der Moment, in dem er sich darauf verlassen mußte, daß der Trank ihn leiten würde. Er atmete tief ein, dachte an nichts und alles wurde klar.

„Seien Sie sich da nicht so sicher, Professor."

**Author's Note:**

> Nächstes Kapitel kommt bald- bitte kommentieren :)


End file.
